Curse in the Heart of the Cards
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: NEW CH 8 An ancient curse was laid over 5000 years ago linked to the ever mysterious Dr. Serena Tsukino. Is Seto Kaiba willing to risk everything for the truth ... better yet, is he willing to risk his heart? SM-GW-YGO COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Title: Curse in the Heart of the Cards  
  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or Yugioh. They belong to their respective owners.   
  
I know I should be working on the next chap of my sm/lotr fic "Truly Belong" but some ideas have stalled but the chap is comin'.  
  
For now, I am trying my hand at a YGO crossover with SM & GW. It's my first so you guys give me your opinion as the story progress. It is slightly AU and the SM dimension is practically separate from the story and as you will see the GW and YGO realm is 'merged'.  
  
Also, I started a new SM/GW fic or rather revised it with a new prologue and chap 1, called "The Ultimate Sacrifice for Peace". Check that out if you are a SM/GW fan. Thanks and much love!  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He starred vaguely out the window of his office on the upper most floor of the building. The rain made continuous splatters in the background of his thoughts. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular as he sank further into the leather cushions of his executive chair. His eyes darted aimlessly as they tried to comprehend the rain. He was in a state where on has just awaken from a dream and trying to decipher the already-forgotten images. His left hand began tapping along with the rhythmic sounds of the rain at the space on his desk beside his opened laptop and voice / video communication box.  
  
TAP. TAP. TAP.  
  
Suddenly, an unwanted buzz sounded from the comm. link and a face of a young woman came on, "Mr. Kaiba," she said.  
  
"What is it? I ask not to be disturb."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir but Mr. Winner would like to see you. He says it is urgent."  
  
"Alright, send him in."  
  
Seto Kaiba got up from his previous position at his desk to greet Quatre Rebarba Winner. The Winner Corporation has recently made a partnership with Kaiba Corp. It was certainly not in Kaiba's nature to partner with anybody. If he had his way, he would have attempt - and succeed - on his own. However, it was for business purposes. While Kaiba Crop had the necessary technological base on Earth, the Winner Corporation held the position in the Colonies. With the strategic corporate decision, both major companies now monopolize the sale and production of technological equipment from military to environment to games. It has truly created an advantageous market distribution.  
  
The white automatic doors eased open to reveal the head of Winner Corp. Although Quatre is only 19, plus his platinum blond hair and gentle sky coloured eyes had deceived his age, he was certainly prepared for such a task. Being the only male with 29 sisters, he had been brought up all his life. His training and experiences as the Gundam Pilot of Sandrock had made him precocious of the life around him. Yet, he had kept a good natural outlook of though around him and made friends along the way. Now partnered with Seto Kaiba, the world's renowned duellist and head of a multidollar empire, Quatre had come to respect the 23 year old. Both have their secrets as Quatre only hinted on his legendary past and Seto had his fair share in more ways than one. Still, the mutual understanding served as the basis for their partnership.  
  
Quatre stepped into Kaiba's office and said, "I apologize, Mr. Kaiba if I had intruded on anything that you were doing."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Winner, to call me Kaiba. There is no need for the formalities, because after all this is your building. I am merely a spectator on L4."  
  
With the partnership in place, both parties had agreed that it would be easier to conduct business with one headquarter on Earth and the other on L4. Kaiba had entrusted Mokuba to act as the CEO on Earth whenever he was away in the Colonies. Now was such an incident because Quatre had insisted that Kaiba come to 'inspect' a new prototype for a new duelling disc that could be distributed to the colonies.  
  
Quatre had gotten rather accustomed to Kaiba's often blunt remarks and last-name basis of addressing, so he brushed aside the 'Winner' salutation. In a lot of ways, Kaiba reminded him of his fellow Gundam pilots. The way that Kaiba talks is similar to Wufei's concise and one-side comments about women. Like the pilot of Wing Zero, both Kaiba and Heero Yuy had brown hair with Kaiba's slightly auburn but their prussian eyes - cold gleam towards their enemies and impenetrable against those who sought for answers. They were both men meant to lead and follow their own paths. Kaiba had the weight of the entire Kaiba Corp on his shoulders, yet he seemed unaffected by the responsibility. Like always, he wore his customary gray outfit along with the white trenchcoat that made him more classic and superior than others around him.  
  
"Now Winner, you said that there was something urgent," said Kaiba as they both took a seat.  
  
Quatre nodded slightly as he brought forth a folder that he had brought along with him. "The contents of this folder are highly confidential until we can correctly decipher its meaning. They are obtained from the best and most reliable of sources but after seeing these, not doubt, you will agree with me."  
  
Kaiba was impressive by the authoritative tone in Quatre's voice, rarely heard but Kaiba had to admit that he had underestimated his younger partner. Nevertheless, Kaiba's interest had been struck. Quatre handed him the folders and Kaiba found himself looking at the images from space. He cocked a disbelieving look at Quature who merely stated, "That is a satellite image of the former Lunar Base but keep looking there's more."  
  
More pictures revealed a few men in space suits excavating the surface of the space object. Kaiba felt his patience and curiosity began to dwindle and he was rather annoyed. 'This is what Winner wanted me to see. Ha, don't waste my time!'  
  
However, his thoughts had spoken too soon and he had to shelf his comment when he saw one of the photos closer to the end of the folder. He found himself memorized by the symbol that he was ever so familiar with. It was the emblem of the Millennium Item!  
  
He stopped briefly and Quatre noting the bewilderment, "I see you recognize the symbol."  
  
Without acknowledging the fact, Kaiba realized that there were still two more pictures. He saw the men held up a small box, the size of a jewelery box. There was no definite colour as it was not a close up but Kaiba could distinctly make out the symbols of the Millennium Items on it. Finally, the last one depicted the box by itself, fully restored to his original golden ardour with the same symbol engraved on the center of it. Kaiba understood the importance of the folder, "Have they opened the box yet?" he inquired.  
  
"No, I believe that you have more of an idea and experience dealing with this artifact, so I have arranged that you be present."  
  
"Where is the box now?"  
  
"It is currently on L1 at Preventers Headquarters. I have taken the liberty to have my private shuttle transport us there. It will ready in an hour."  
  
Kaiba numbly nodded while Quatre retrieved the disguarded contents and neatly placed then in the folder once more. The helicopter will be here to take us to board the shutter. I will see you then."  
  
With that, Quatre left. Kaiba began to contemplate while his hand had gone back to its rhythmic tapping as the rain continued to fall and splatter against his window.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
End of the Chapter 1  
  
I know this story is kinda slow but this is the intro. I will get chap 2 out asap and it will explain so more things and pick up this story. r/r please and let me know what you think until then peace!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Curse in the Heart of the Cards  
  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or Yugioh. They belong to their respective owners.   
  
I want to thank you all who have review this story so far and keep reading! I had this all written up on paper but I couldn't type it up for upload because of the blackout. Those unfortunate enough to be a part of it will know what I mean. Anyway, to all you SM/GW fans, be sure to be on lookout for the chapter 2 of 'The Ultimate Sacrifice for Peace'.   
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nearly every night, it started at about the same dream sequence. The picture of the Millennium Item flashing before him and afterward he found himself in the room covered in hieroglyphics from wall to wall. No matter which way he went, whether left or right, he wounded up in a lavish hall lit by a series of fire pits on either side. A lush crimson velvet carpet led the path down to the royal thrones. The details were never cleared enough for further descriptions but he always knew that the Pharaoh sat upon the royal chair. He sauntered down the carpet and deciphered from among all the distorted details that the pharaoh had jagged haphazardly spiked hair. It was the trademark of the Pharaohs which he first noted in the hieroglyphics. The face was a mosaic of grey colours but this time, his dreams was slightly different.  
  
Normally, he would wake up when the Pharaoh beckoned him but this time, the Pharaoh motioned him with the wave of his hand to a spot, three steps below the throne to the right. He consented and as he stood to the right, another was announced. The giant marble doors of the Palace was pulled open by two servants, each pulling open the great entrance to reveal a figure clad in an ivory robe. The figure took graceful steps toward the throne with a small part of the robe brushing the soft carpet. It was as though a mockery was made of them by delaying the time of the appearance. The Pharaoh seemed to familiar with this new guest for he rose with his arms outstretched to embrace the figure. It was beyond his grounds to step forward unless beckoned so but it allowed him to study the profile of the figure.  
  
It was a woman for the robe hugged many of her curves modestly. The hood of the robe which was embroidered with blue and gold trimmings hid the figure's face and the Pharaoh seemed unaffected by the arrangement. It was unusual for surely any one who had the privilege to have a close contact with the Pharaoh should uncover their face. Finally, as the figure finally turned toward him, he felt himself pulled from the realm of sleep but he caught a glimpse a mass of blond beneath the hood, a shade similar to the Pharaoh's. He caught the faint melodic laughter of a woman that left him with an impression of a gentle evening wind caressing the desert sands.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you, Kaiba, but the shutter is just about to dock the landing deck."  
  
Once again, Kaiba had the feeling of yearning, trying to decode the already fading images from his dream. The only that he was certain was the sounds of the clad figure that held such a strong interest in the Pharaoh. The dream had been longer than the previous occasions but it only brought more unanswerable questions. Kaiba only hoped that whatever is in that Millennium Box would contain some of his answers. Though he knew that it was futile to foolishly hope, he was not one who was denied answers when he demanded them. These dreams of Egypt was certainly occupying his mind more than he would admit. The one person who he could ask was Yugi Moto and his spirit of the Puzzle but Kaiba was not one to ask questions especially from Yami.   
  
He thought all this as he followed Quatre out of the shuttle bay, unaware that the younger associate hand gave him a look of concern. Quatre had sensed that Kaiba had been distant and distracted but he also knew that Kaiba would not openly revealed himself. As Quatre stepped off the shuttle, and making brief arrangements with Rashid, he caught the familiar faces of Sally Po, Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton.  
  
Duo came forward and ruffled the blond's hair. "Thank you for coming, guys," said Quatre. His voice was full of mirth. "I thought that Lady Une was just sending an escort."  
  
"Well Quatre, ol' buddy. We figure that we come and meet you after not seeing your for so long," said the very excited American.  
  
"Actually, the only reason that Duo is here is because we are generous to give Heero and Wufei a break and maybe they won't threaten this American's life," explained Sally Po.  
  
The brown haired nineteen year old pouted his lips and shot his merry cobalt eyes at the older woman. "So Quatre, are you just going to stand there or are you going to introduce us to your friend," said the pilot turning his attention to Quature and flicking his braid.  
  
"Everyone, this is Seto Kaiba, my business partner. He owns Kaiba Corp and he may be of some assistance."  
  
"Kaiba, this is Sally Po, Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton," Quatre indicating each of them in turn.  
  
Kaiba was as interested at the introductions as what his secretary is having for breakfast, so instead of replying, he made a sound similar to a grunt and scoff. "It's nice that you are reuniting with your friends Winner, but once this merry scene is over, I like to get down to business."  
  
"I will show you the way to the limo. It is waiting to escort us to the Preventers," Trowa intervened for the first since the meeting. Kaiba nodded and followed the auburn haired soldier. The silent intercourse that occur between the two, one emerald eye met ice blue, was not lost to the three onlookers. Still, they had learned from many years of culminated experience that these exchange was elusive to the involved parties. Duo explained as they followed closely, "Geez, Seto Kaiba is a combination of Heero, Trowa and Wufei - grunts, silence and pride."  
  
The limo ride consisted of Duo conversing with Quatre, catching up on old times. Trowa occasionally smirked in his reserve way while listening on. Sally Po was on the phone making arrangements for ETA (estimated time of arrival). Kaiba himself sat with his briefcase on his lap. He had briefly contacted Mokuba for an updated report on Earth and briefly outlined his plans on L1. Afterwards, his thoughts roamed back to his dream or a vision. His trust in the so-call reincarnation is bout the same size as Joey Wheeler and Duo Maxwell's intelligence combined. He ran a frustrating hand through his hair and involuntarily let out a sigh.  
  
"Is something wrong, Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba focussed on the questioner, Sally Po who had just gotten off the phone. He realized that the attention was on his answer, so he said defiantly, "No, I'm fine."   
  
It was as though he was annoyed that he had showed such an outward display of him emotions. The others accepted the finality while Sally Po informed them, "I just got off the phone with Wufei, apparently there is a peace conference being held today, so there will be no press to meet our arrival. I personally want this transaction as smooth and quick as possible."  
  
The party from the limo had no trouble as predicted into Preventer's Headquarters. They took the elevator to the floor where the labs were. This time the reunion display was much shorter as Heero and Wufei were hardly conversationalist. Liked with Trowa, Kaiba and the remaining soldiers glared briefly as a sign of acknowledgement.  
  
"We have ran a thorough but extensive analysis on the object in question. There is no evidence that it has any potential danger," reported Wufei.  
  
"Any residue tracing or markings?" asked Quatre.  
  
"No," came a familiar monotonous reply.  
  
"Any foreign emissions?"  
  
"No," replied Heero again.  
  
Trow who left the group momentarily came back with a folder in his hand. He had been running a carbon dating test before going to the shuttle bay. "The results concluded that it came from the era of ancient Egypt, long before any civilisation ever happen in space."  
  
"So be realistic here, Trowa. How can this object be found in the former lunar base?" asked Duo.  
  
Similar thoughts were running through Kaiba's mind. He should at least give Maxwell some credit. Instead of answering, Trow handed Duo with the folder and simply said, "See for yourself."  
  
With Quatre looking over his shoulder, Duo agreed that Trowa's results were affirmative. Quatre concurred as well. Kaiba then said, "Let see this box then. I don't see the reason why we are just standing here."  
  
Sally Po led the way and using her access code to open an adjacent door into a vault-like room. In the center of the lab table was a glass dome encasing the box. It was about the same size of a standard jewellery box. Its golden Millennium symbol bore into the eyes of its viewers almost hypnotizing like the one-eyes cyclops that Ulysses faced on his Odyssey. Sally Po inserted her access card to open the glass cover.  
  
Kaiba then inquired, "so this is perfectly safe?"  
  
"There is no immediate danger," confirmed Wufei.  
  
"Good, then you wouldn't mind me doing this."   
  
Then before anybody could object, Kaiba lifted opened the box and inside they found themselves gazing into the familiar Egyptian symbol. It was simply a card with the Millennium symbol on it. The others were disappointed at the prospects. Kaiba, on the other hand, was not sure what he had uncover as he gingerly took the card out. It was a standard size duelling card with the exception that the cover was gold rather than brown with a black diamond in the back. The cover shimmered in the light. Flipping it over, he was surprised to find it blank except for the familiar character for a magic card on the bottom. 'So it's a magic card, but what are its effects...'  
  
"It is simply a blank and weak card," retorted Wufei.  
  
"How can a simple card be dangerous?" asked Duo. He didn't know what to expect from some playing card.  
  
"This is no ordinary duelling card." snapped Kaiba as he pulled out his duelling desk. "It may pose no danger now but on the duelling arena, it could mean an entirely different playing field because there is no indication as to its powers."  
  
He paused for a moment as he compared the deck in his hand and the card that they had just uncovered. "I'm going to bring this back to Kaiba Corp on Earth to study it myself."  
  
"No," came the monotonous objection.  
  
The two most stubborn and determined people with the coldest blue yes met each other in a starring contest. Neither wanted to lose and failure was not in their limited vocabulary. A frigid silence descended upon the room and Duo wore that he felt the room temperature dropped at least five degrees. Finally, Quatre always the peacekeeper and referee was brave enough to break the silence to save Duo from turning into an icicle. "That's no problem, Kaiba. Certainly, we have done more than our share to try to decrypt this. With the thorough checkings, I doubt it would pose any danger."  
  
Both Heero and Kaiba reluctantly turned toward Quatre. They knew that the blond was acting on the best interest of all involved, when he also put in, "I'm going to accompany Kaiba to Earth. If any danger arises, I'm sure that I have the necessary skills and training to minimize the threat and could swiftly contact Preventers."  
  
The soldiers knew what their comrade was implying - the use of the Gundam Pilots - and Kaiba had no real concerns with Quatre coming along. Sally Po who was always silent when needed, coughed slightly to remind them of her presence, said, "Well, if everything is settled, I don't see why we have to stay any longer. Mr. Kaiba, I could easily arranged for the object to be transported."  
  
"No, I have brought my briefcase along. It is platinum plated and light weight, so I'm sure it would be sufficient enough."  
  
"We can take the shuttle to Earth. I'm sure Rashid will be waiting for us." Kaiba made a silent retreat the box placed securely in his briefcase.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Somehow, Kaiba ordered the limo to stop at the museum on the way back to Kaiba Crop after they had landed on Earth. It was near closing but Kaiba felt that some of his answers would be found there. Perhaps, Isesu (sp?) was still there and could reveal the past with the use of her Millennium necklace. However, she disappeared without a trace and the Egyptian Exhibit was donated, perhaps to serve a greater purpose.  
  
Quatre naturally thought that it was an ideal place to stop. Perhaps an archeologist will know the origins of this Egyptian relic. Kaiba did not stop to wait for his younger partner to follow as he led the way down to the basement where he seen the stone tablet of the duel between the Priest and Pharaoh. Once again, he found himself starring before it, drawn by the Blue Eyes and the Dark Magician. Whether Quatre noticed the resemblance between the hieroglyphic to the man beside him, it was left to speculation. However, the blond did notice the Millennium Symbol on the object around the Pharaoh's neck.  
  
"I see you have been hypnotized by our Egyptian Exhibit," said a voice from behind.  
  
Both men took a defensive stance and found themselves before a blue-haired woman. She was of average height, wearing glasses and a lab-coat-like tunic. "I'm sure to have scared you, but it is understandable because those who have taken an interest in Egyptian Civilization have always been fascinated by this particular piece," she indicated to the tablet that they were previously looking at.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Quatrex, "Miss..."  
  
"Oh, my name is Dr. Amy Mizuno. The story of these artifacts is certainly not my place to tell, I'm much more specialized in Roman Mythology - Mercury - and other deities. Our Egyptian expert is Dr. Serena Tsukino. Only hearing the story from her will do it justice. I myself have not have the pleasure of hearing the full history of this remnants."  
  
"Oh Amy, you are too kind ..." said a blissful voice form behind. There stood before them was Dr. Serena Tsukino. She had long blond hair tied in the most unusual style with two buns on her head. Her sparkling azure eyes teased their confusion.  
  
"May I introduce gentlemen, Dr. Serena Tsukino, our Egyptian expert."  
  
"Dr. Tsukino, it is a pleasure. I am Quatre Rebaba Winner," the blond said and turning to his left, he said, "this is Seto Kaiba."  
  
"I know all about you both and especially you, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kaiba's face flushed and his voice stuttered slightly.  
  
The doctor merely said cryptically, "Oh, more that you ever know." With that, a melodious giggle escaped her lips like the caress of a gentle zephyr.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
End of the Chapter 2  
  
Pls r/r. Again, be sure to look out for the next chap of 'The Ultimate Sacrifice for Peace'. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Curse in the Heart of the Cards  
  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or Yugioh. They belong to their respective owners.   
  
It seems too long ago since I have the heart to write. Too busy... school ... no sleep ... school...  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Previously:  
  
Dr. Serena Tsukino said, "I know all about you both and especially you, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kaiba's face flushed and his voice stuttered slightly.  
  
The doctor merely said cryptically, "Oh, more that you ever know." With that, a melodious giggle escaped her lips like the caress of a gentle zephyr.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She turned her answer around by smiling at them both, "Oh I just meant that the partnership between the Winner Corporation and Kaiba Corp is one of most notorious business arrangements. Certainly, I will know about it."  
  
Kaiba knew that she had purposefully changed the tone of her answer for her azure eyes pieced into his, communicating a silent message that she did not want either Quatre or Dr. Mizuno to know. The moment lasted as abruptly as it came for she turned and shook hands with Quatre. She said to Dr. Mizuno, "Amy, I am here to remind you that you have an appointment, I have already finished locking up except the door to the parking lot."  
  
Dr. Mizuno looked up thankfully at her friend, "Oh yes, I have a conference to go to. I must go now. Thank you, Serena." She said goodbye to Kaiba and took an extra moment and linger upon Quatre who said that it was his greatest pleasure to have met her. She flushed slightly before leaving the three of them at the Egyptian exhibit.  
  
The three watched her go before Serena directed her attention at the two men. "Now, how may I help you? Certainly, you know that the museum is closed for the day."  
  
"This will not take very long, Dr. Tsukino. We have a few questions and I believe that your expertise in Egyptian history will bring us some insights on the matter... Excuse me." It was then that Quatre's cell phone decides to ring.  
  
Kaiba had turned away and stared at the tablet before him but mostly on the opponent against the Pharaoh and the Blue Eyes White Dragon above him. Serena inconspicuously studied his profile while keeping her eyes forward at Quatre and her back away from the stone tablet. She noted the pride and resilience to what the he may found out from her knowledge of the Egyptian past. But from his gaze towards the tablet before him, she saw that he was plagued vulnerability and the curiosity of the unknown. She smiled inwardly to herself.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Kaiba noticed that the girl next to him was smiling to herself. At what? He know not and a part of him wanted to venture and ask and the other part of him reasoned that it was none of his concerns. Still, the former won the battle of the consciousness, he turned toward her but not before Quatre finished his conversation.  
  
"I am sorry but that was headquarters calling. There is an urgent matter that requires my immediate attention. Kaiba, I leave you to find out as much as you can. I will send for a limo to come. My apologies, Dr. Tsukino but I must go."  
  
He shook her hand before making a curt nod at Kaiba before he left the two alone. Kaiba spoke first, getting down to business. "Now, I know you are hiding something, something that you won't share in front of your friend or Quatre. If my hunch is correct, you already know what I have come to ask you."  
  
"Oh Kaiba, don't you realize that your answers lie in your past? They are right before your very eyes and subconsciously, you hold the key to what you seek."  
  
"Don't give me the mumble jumble about some lost Egyptian myth! I have had it with Isesu (Anybody know the correct spelling of the woman who wore the Millennium necklace, pls let me know.) and stories from the Millennum necklace. The past does not concerns me. I, Seto Kaiba control my own destiny, right now, the present, not some ..."  
  
"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" she dared to cut him off. She even rolled her eyes slightly. It had completely caught him off guard.  
  
"If you control your own destiny, then why are you here starring among this hieroglyphics? Be content with the present. Take the Millenium item that you have and walk away. Walk away from your past and deny everything that was once true and ..."  
  
"How do you know that I have an Millennium item?"  
  
"No, you do not have a Millennium item. It is merely a jewellery box wrought with the symbol of the Millennium item but it is its contents that it is much more valuable."  
  
"But, how do you know ..."  
  
"Make up your mind. You either choose to accept your past and everything that it comes with or else you take your platinum plated suitcase and leave again."  
  
Hardly anybody dared to give him ultimatum as she did now, only on a rare occasions will Mokuba would stand up to him. He starred into her azure eyes that pierced him in all defiance. She waited for his answer and was satisfied when he nodded, and said, "Alright, but you must tell me -"  
  
"I will tell you everything in due time, Seto Kaiba. I am sure that Isesu has told you the battle between the High Priestess and the Pharaoh, but I believe she has not told you the cause of the great duel."  
  
"No but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It is the pivotal point and the cause of everything but I will start from the beginning. The High Priestess, you Kaiba, was among one of the most loyal and trusted of all the Pharaoh's servants. As his confidant, you are bound by duty to protect and serve the Pharaoh under any circumstance and in return, you will gain the power of the Millennium Rod. The battle depicted in this stone tablet is when you betrayed the Pharaoh."  
  
"But what was the cause of this ..."  
  
"For power, control .... for love..."  
  
"Love!!??? but that is ridiculous, why on earth ... what was her name..."  
  
"I only speak the truth. I cannot reveal the name as of now. Simply put, when you breach your sacred duty as the High Priestess, then you must suffer the consequences. Plague by a curse until a sacrifice is made."  
  
"What is the curse?"  
  
"That answer lies in the jewellery box that you uncovered."  
  
"But it had nothing but a blank card."  
  
"Yes, it is a blank duelling card."  
  
"But you still haven't answer my questions! You have told me some 5000 year old story that does not give me any answers. I don't even know why I have come here at all."  
  
"You are the same as you have always been, stubborn and impatient for answers. 5000 years has passed and you still haven't changed a bit! Instead of being the High Priestess, you are the head of corporate company. I don't know what I even bother with you."  
  
"What do you mean by that? I only just met you today. How could you have known me at all?"  
  
"I have said too much already..."  
  
"No, you haven't."  
  
He grabbed her arm when she turned away from him. He knew that she was holding back some crucial aspects of the story and he wanted to know. She seemed so familiar, yet he was certainly that he had not met her until today. Everything was so confusing!  
  
She struggled under his hold until she used her free hand and slapped him across the face. The unfamiliar sound of contact surprised him but somehow, he got a strange sense of deja vu. Before him, he saw not Dr. Serena Tsukino but the girl from his visions with her fiery eyes boring into his in anger. Seto Kaiba shook his head a bit and when he looked once again, he was alone in the museum. He robbed the sore part of his cheek and there was a small smirk on his face.  
  
He grabbed his suitcase and sauntered out of the building into the waiting limo outside. 'I will get my answers yet, Serena. Two can play this game.'  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
OMG, I actually finished this chapter. Kinda slow with this story but at least, I revealed some clues as to Kaiba's past. r/r and I'll to update my other stories later. Much love and peace!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Curse in the Heart of the Cards

Author: Eyes of Pearl

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or Yugioh. They belong to their respective owners.

It seems so long ago, but I am suffering from writer's block so hopefully working on some of my old stories will stimulate my muse. (lol)

_xlxlxlxlx_

Previously:

Kaiba and Quatre went to the museum and there they met Dr. Amy Mizuno and the enigmatic Dr. Serena Tsukino, the Egyptian expert. Serena hinted to Kaiba that the answers to his questions lies in the past and elaborated upon a curse associated with the blank card found in the Millennium Item. Kaiba realized that Serena may be hiding part of the truth from but before he could get any more answers, she had slapped him and left.

_xlxlxlxlx_

Chapter 4

Yugi Moto could sense that the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was troubled. There was a presence of dread in the back of the conscience. "Would you not tell what is wrong, Yami?"

"It is nothing, Yugi. I am sorry for worrying you."

"You don't have to be sorry, but it must be something important if you are so restless."

"There are parts of my past that are hidden from me and lately, after Isesu's disappearance I have been hearing a calling. The voice sounds so familiar as though she is ..."

"So it is a female? What does she say?"

"She is speaking a high form of Egyptian, a language privy only to the Pharaoh and his court. Yet she speaks it fluently and talks of salvations and upcoming duels."

"Duelling? So she could be somebody from your past.... Hmmm... I'm not sure if this will help but Tea sent over a ticket for the upcoming opening of the Egyptian Exhibit. Maybe, you can find some more clues there."

"Yes, perhaps, I will go again."

_xlxlxlxlx_

"Well, how did it go last night, Kaiba?" asked Quatre as he stepped through the metal automatic doors of Kaiba's top-floor office.

Kaiba gave something of a grunt in response to the blonde's question. Quatre was undeterred by the lack of response, instead he took the leather seat across the desk and produced two champagne-coloured envelopes.

"Winner, last time you handed me with a stack of envelopes, you brought nothing but confusion."

"This time, it may bring you some relief."

Kaiba grunted again and pulled out the contents and found them to be tickets cordially inviting them to the opening of the Egyptian Exhibit at the Museum.

"Dr. Serena Tsukino would be on hand for the unveiling and Amy ... cough Excuse me ... I mean Dr. Mizuno send these over by urgent messenger."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his associate who turned slightly pink like a child who had been caught grabbing an extra cookie. Still, Quatre interpreted the look to be an agreement but also as a curt invitation to leave. On his way out though, Quatre heard a faint question from the older man. "Do you believe in destiny, Winner?"

Taken aback by the abruptness of the question, Quatre turned back and realized that Kaiba was serious about getting a response. "I believe that we are here to play a role and that we are dictate by many things. The actions of my past makes up who I am today. There are things that I am ashamed of and hope never to repeat, but I have learned from them and have forgiven myself. I think that is the most important part - to forgive and move on. You ask about destiny ... I think it is in everybody's future to live life and find happiness no matter the cost."

All the while Quatre thought about the time in space when he lost control by the Zero System and destroyed numerous colonies hoping to stop the war. He was not totally himself then, but it is a part of him that he had learned to deal with. Now, looking at Kaiba, Quatre hopes that he too will learn from his past.

Kaiba sat in silence and he barely heard the silent departure of his business partner. 'He had always been plagued by his past whether it was growing up in an orphanage or to live under the shadows of his step-father. His past was nothing but depictions of struggle. Now here he was at the height of his prime and the past, some 5000 year-old history is coming back to haunt him. Learn from his past? Learn about what, that he was some Egyptian high priest? Perhaps, that was his curse, his past ...'

He turned the cream envelope in his hand as his eyes drifted back to the computer screen before him. He had been analyzing the edges of the blank card. There were marking written in an ancient form of high Egyptian, only the House of the Royal Court would have knowledge of the phonetics of course. Kaiba himself, did not know the history but he was certain that he understood the message on the card. How the Preventers fail to see such distinct text, he did not know.

**"I hold the secrets to the past. Withholding the knowledge until the two shall draw. For I shall bring upon salvation and the destruction to their demise. This is my curse until the balance is restored."**

Kaiba narrowed his ice-blue eyes at the words and muttered, "I shall put an end to this ..."

_xlxlxlxlx_

"Well, I send Quatre the tickets," said Amy to her blonde friend who was fumbling with some documents on her desk.

Serena looking up, smiled knowingly at her colleague but could not help but tease, "I didn't know that we are on a first-name basis already."

"Well, after my conference we happen to bump into each other. You know, Kaiba Corp is so close to my conference hall. Then we just talked for a long time and then we decided to meet later on to talk some more. Everything was so natural. Why, Serena, do you think I did the wrong thing?"

"No of course not, Amy. I am so happy for you. Love is supposed to feel natural, like you are willing to give up everything including yourself for that someone you love."

"Serena, I had no idea. You seemed like you speak from experience."

"Ancient-old lessons, Ami, but never mind that, we must find you a dress for tonight."

_xlxlxlxlx_

It was a beautiful dress indeed, as Dr. Amy Mizuno emerged from the limo on the arm of Quatre Rebarba Winner in two. The soft backless midnight blue with rhinestones embroidered around the chest area and down the side of the dress complimented the classic white suit of Quatre. As the two mingled with the guests, they kept close watched for their respective colleagues.

"I was sure to tell him that it was six thirty," said Quatre as he tried to spot the head of Kaiba Corp.

Amy who was standing near him with her arm looped through his, was also in a similar predicament. "I wonder where Serena is? She is the main attraction of tonight's event. She can't possibly be late!"

Even as she uttered those words, the lights dimmed and a series of spotlight was directed towards the stage. Smoke emitted from the sides of the podium. The backdrop behind the stage, revealed a magnificent miniature temple, a rendition of course. Dr. Serena Tsukino emerged from within, adorned in an ancient Egyptian rob, creamy beige with various colourful beads and plated jewelery. She walked towards them but her footsteps made hardly a sound for she seemed to walk above the air. When she took the microphone, the crowed erupted into applause. Just as she was about the speak, a sudden rumbling from outside interrupted the proceedings. Quatre, for one immediately recognized that it was one of Kaiba Corp's helicopters. 'It seems that Kaiba timed a grand entrance as well.' he though wearily.

Kaiba had always been known for his public display of decorum and the crowd was not disappointed as he descended from several feet in the air from the helicopter. His gale blue eyes was locked in contact with the myriad foamed colour orbs of Serena Tsukino. "Please give around of applause to Mr. Seto Kaiba. Tonight shall proves to be a night to remember."

_xlxlxlxlx_

She knew that tonight would be the night, as she gazed into the depths of Kaiba's blizzard tormented eyes, but they revealed no secrets to her. It was the calm before a storm. She smiled to herself, as she recalled a time when she could decrypt the barrier that he had erected around himself. As she turned towards the crowd, she could feel his gaze trying to break down her wall of secrets, but she concentrated on delivering her speech.

Kaiba had timed his entrance impeccably and he was rather disturbed by the eyes that met him. He was rather annoyed that she smirked at him, the same expression that she used whenever she hid a secret from him. 'Who did she think she is?! I am Seto Kaiba, dammit! Not some mumble jumble High Priest from a 5000 year old story!'

He made a curt greeting to Winner and raised his eyebrows slightly at his date. 'The doctor' he thought. He said nothing at her greeting but rather, he listened to Dr. Tsukino's story about the hieroglyphics.

"The Museum is really excited at the generous donation to the Egyptian Exhibit. Many of these artifacts date back to over 5000 years. They are the remnants of past events and perhaps, as a historian, I can say that it is a vision of a possible future. History tends to repeat itself in some form or another. Here the hieroglyphics spoke of a single battle between the Pharaoh and his most trusted advisor and confidant for honour, duty and love. It was love that drove them apart but duty brought them together in a duel to defend honour. Duelling is sacred deed and it would tolerate any interference.

"What consequences would that be?"

"It was never written in the language of the Hieroglyphics, Mr. Kaiba, but it was hinted that a curse would undoubtedly be laid for this forbidden act."

She spoke no more, except to give an enigmatic smile. She clapped her hands twice as the light returned. The guests mingled for refreshments and dancing. Serena spoke briefly with Amy before Quatre interrupted and politely escorted Amy to the dance floor. Serena smiled and waved off Amy's apology. She found herself face to face with Kaiba himself and without a word, he swept her into his arms and led her to the dance floor.

Kaiba did not know what came over him. He only knew that everything felt so right. It was as though they had done this numerous times before subconsciously. He wrapped his arms around her waist to a small part of her lower back. His hand fitted like a mould into hers while she snaked the other hand around his neck. In his mind, Kaiba found himself in another time and place ... with marble halls lit by fire pits. He was in a chamber adorned with silks and expensive rugs. In his arms was the women from his previous visions, and they were dancing near the balcony with the moonlight peering through the veil of satin sheets in the room.

"I missed you."

_speechless_

"You know what we are doing is forbidden. He would not approve."

_speechless_

"You have nothing to say to that?"

"You should know by know that I always get what I want, no matter the costs. I will not give up anything without a fight."

"Then a fight you shall have."

"I won't lose you. I will get you back."

"I know and I shall always wait for you in the moon but he is my brother...."

_xlxlxlxlx_

Kaiba snapped out of his reverie and he found Serena starring at him as she said, "What did you see in your vision?"

"What was your brother?" He was sure that the woman was Serena Tsukino. When she did not answer, he grabbed her by the shoulders and faced her to look into his eyes. "The Pharaoh? What is this curse? Tell me!"

They had danced away from the rest of the party into a partially lit room. "Kaiba, I didn't think that was your style, harassing a woman like that?"

It was then that both Serena and Kaiba realized that they weren't alone in the room and they both cried out simultaneously, "Yugi!" "Yami!"

_xlxlxlxlx_

End of Chapter 4

Please read and review and let me know what you think. Also, if you guys wouldn't mind reading "In the Face of Darkness", my sm/lotr vignette, I would really appreciate it. Anyways, until next time, peace!!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Curse in the Heart of the Cards

Author: Eyes of Pearl

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or Yugioh. They belong to their respective owners.

Sorry I didn't get a chance to answer to the reviews. I really appreciate the fact that you guys are checking this out, so as a reward here's chapter 5. (lol) Anyways, don't forget to r/r.

_xlxlxlxlx_

Previously:

Kaiba snapped out of his reverie and he found Serena starring at him as she said, "What did you see in your vision?"

"What was your brother?" He was sure that the woman was Serena Tsukino. When she did not answer, he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. "The Pharaoh? What is this curse? Tell me!"

They had danced away from the rest of the party into a partially lit room. "Kaiba, I didn't think that was your style, harassing a woman like that?"

It was then that both Serena and Kaiba realized that they weren't alone in the room and they both cried out simultaneously, "Yugi!" "Yami!"

_xlxlxlxlx_

Chapter 5

At that moment, the Millennium Puzzle erupted in a fury of lights. It dangled uncontrollably in front of Yami as a single beam of light shot out from the Millennium Item and hit Serena at the center of her forehead. At the point of impact, there was the insignia of the Millennium Item which morphed into the shape of an upright crescent moon. The moon lasted for a few seconds before the lights dimmed and Serena fell forward. Both men wen to catch her but Kaiba who previously had his arms out was faster. Cradling the unconscious blonde in his arms, he proceeded towards the exit.

"Where are you taking her, Kaiba?"

"Kaiba Crop. I have a helicopter ready. You better hurry up. I wait for no one."

_xlxlxlxlx_

"Who's the girl, Kaiba?" asked Yami as they settled in one of the medical wards. Kaiba Corp doctors had just finished examining Serena but none could agree on a diagnosis. It has infuriated Kaiba to no end as he dismissed them in a wave of his hand.

"Her name is Dr. Serena Tuskino, some Egyptian expert who claims to know of my connections to some 5000year old story with you. She claims that I'm the High Priest and the two of us had some feud."

"Oh, what was it about?"

Kaiba was silent at this point. Yami could see that though Kaiba was harsh and blunt in his comments, he had some feelings for the unconscious figure on the bed. "Kaiba, I said..."

"I heard you the first time," he snapped back. "For honour, for duty and for love."

The last word was spoken in a whisper, so softly that Yami had to strain to catch it. To Yami, it was certainly a change of events. Whoever this women was, it was having a dramatic effect on Kaiba. The man was usually composed, cool, self assured and unattached. Now, he was more enigmatic, more contemplative and perhaps, even worried.

Yami studied the figure on the bed. 'What caused the Millennium Puzzle to reach like that?' 'How much does she really know of the past?' 'Was she the woman that he heard in his dreams?' When he first caught a glimpse of her dancing with Kaiba, he had been surprised. Her attire had made her look like an Egyptian princess. He felt a sense of jubilation but he fervently reminded himself that it was the first time that he had seen her. Then the vision came and he felt himself reminiscing.

An Egyptian dancer was moving to the music orchestrated by the beatings in the distance. She was dancing barefooted but her movements could charm the poisonous vipers to lower its venous tooth and calm the most raging of storms. She was highly revered for her enchanting skills as a dancer. His visions reverted to a time when a younger version of the dancer had came to him in tears when she had twisted her ankle.

The vision dissolved to a younger version of himself, a young prince running down the halls, ignoring the starring glares from the hieroglyphics. He fell asleep in one of the dark corners down the hall with tears in his eyes. He opened them again to find a young blonde-haired girl cuddling beside him. He was comforted and he knew at that instant that little girl was the same dancer from before. The girl starred back at him with innocent sky blue eyes and said, "Yami, don't cry my brother. I will always love you."

His thoughts were cleared when he heard Kaiba's voice, "Do you live your dreams, Yugi?"

"What do you mean, Kaiba?"

"All my life, I had built an empire away from the shadows of my past. I can be on top of the world and there's nothing and nobody who can stop me. Look at me now. I'm at the height of great success with an impeccable image. It's a dream come true."

"So what is wrong?"

"How many can say that their dreams come true? How many will follow their dreams to the bitterest end? I have tried running away from my past as they haunt my every sleep."

"You spend your life running from it and one day, you'll be left with no place to hide. Perhaps, it's time to stop running and face the past. Consider yourself fortunate, Kaiba. You said so yourself, no many can have their dreams come true. I spend each day knowing that a part of myself is hidden from me. It is the past that holds the answer to the future."

"Don't spend so much time wondering about dreams, Yugi."

The two adversaries fell silent at that point of the conversation. Little did they know or would ever admit, was that they were very much alike. They were dictated by the past and linked by the woman before them.

Yugi considered Kaiba as a friend but what Yami did not elaborate on was the fact that he was jealous of Kaiba. Kaiba had the tenacity and strive for success but he also possessed unwavering devotion towards a personal passion. Yugi was made a better duelist because Kaiba was a formidable and unforgiving duelist. Still, there was a part in Kaiba that was unreachable, an aspect of utter loneliness reserved for someone else. Despite the facade that Kaiba displayed, Yami knew that Kaiba was intrigue and afraid of the unknown.

Kaiba was silently fuming at Yugi's words, mainly because there was a point to it. Fact and reality is most bitter to accept. Yugi always had a way to dispense the truth in his face. It was the way that Tsukino challenged. Serena. Dr. Tsukino. No woman, not even his own brother had stand up to him, slapped him and then walked away. Though Kiaba would never admit this aloud, but something had awakened inside of him. His dreams depicted a side of him that he himself did not know existed, a loving side. He is tempted to scoff at this but he could not deny the calm he had experience when he was dancing. She was someone who could predict his every move but had a silent way of giving him control. He had gained a sense of gratifying satisfaction. He did not know what to make of such feelings.

_xlxlxlxlx_

So the two waited for their binding oink to awake from unconsciousness. However, little do they know that not far away on that a single blank card, an image is slowing becoming to take form.

_xlxlxlxlx_

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

_Curse in the Heart of the Cards_

by: Eyes of Pearl

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or Yugioh. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

The Millennium Puzzle had acknowledged her as it sensed the powers of which she possessed. She was the Goddess of the moon, of the Egyptian royalty, sister to the Pharaoh. He power is second only to the Millennium Puzzle, the Guardian of the Sun. She shall take on the duties as dictated by the scriptures and revealed the truth. The Millennium Puzzle beckoned to her, and now she shall answered its call.

* * *

Kaiba was dreaming, stuck in a place where he held no control. He resented the fact that he held no firm grasp upon the workings of his mind. The dream brought him to a time where he most wanted to forget: the orphanage. He and Mokuba were so young then, naive of the world. Mokuba relied on him for comfort and security and Kaiba gave them unconditionally. Yet, there was none to give him affection, none who would give the much-needed guidance. There were nights when Mokuba was asleep, Kaiba laid awake just trying to make everything right. Then one night, he heard it, the soft callings, a soothing voice like the hypnotizing voice of the storyteller from the Arabian nights. She caressed him in his sleep, "Seto, draw strength form the moon, for I shall be there always watching. Look to your heart, Seto."

He heard the voice throughout the years in the orphanage. There were moments where he questioned whether the source was due to his imagination, an illusion brought upon by his desperation. The moon always brought him calm with its gentle glow, the brightest object in the darkest of nights.

But, ambition set in as Kaiba hardened his resolve. Childhood assurances could not help him survive the shadows of his stepfather. He no longer looked to the moon. He would rely only on himself, Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Yami's mind was in turmoil, more so of late. True, a part of him always wondered about his past and it was comforting to share his thoughts with Yugi. Talking to Tea provided a feminine perspective on the workings of the world. Something was always lacking, a sense of incomplete. Now he know that void was his sister, of his own flesh and blood, a huge puzzle piece that linked to his muddled past.

There were so many questions that he wanted to ask, childhood stories to growing up to take upon the reign as the Pharaoh, the power of the Millennium Puzzle, the battle with Kaiba ... a sister, he turned the prospect in his mind.

* * *

Kaiba shot up from his bed. His breath was caught as he realized that he was sweating. The covers clung to his clothes that he was still wearing from the gala. He ran a wearied hand through his auburn hair. Something had awakened him, so he quickly got up to investigate. His instincts led him to his office. The Millennium Box shimmered and its cover was opened. Kaiba was surprised to find that the previously-blanked card now held a picture of Serena Tsukino, or perhaps, somebody in her likeness.

The figure was cloaked in an Egyptian attire, adorned in the colours of the sands, embroidered with jewels of blue and goal. In her right hand, she held a sleek sceptre, wrought of multicolour stones and symbols of the crescent moon and the millennium symbol. In the other hand, a glowing orb was suspended. Her alluring eyes gazed steadily into his but what was unsettling was the name of the card, "A Betrayer's Demise".

As he uttered the name softly, the entire room transformed to an endless stream of white space until Kaiba found himself in the hall of the Pharaoh. In a whirlwind of golden light, Yami appeared at the throne. The unruly-haired blond was surprised at the change of his surroundings and looked to Kaiba for some-sort of an explanation, "Kaiba, what is going on?"

Before the auburn-haired man could answer, the 'Betrayer's Demise' card laid in the center between them. Like any card being summoned, a flashed ensued and the figure appeared from the card emerged. Serena Tsukino dressed in the attired depicted in the picture, bowed before them.

"The truth shall be revealed for that is my curse and my destiny ..." she said standing to her full height. She turned and stepped backwards until she faced them both. "I am Serenity, the Goddess of the Moon, Princess to the High Court, sister to the Pharaoh, Yami, the Solar Guardian."

She paused momentarily as if searching for her words, "Titles mean nothing for I have been stripped of my powers, yet my deity as the Lunarian Goddess shall never be lost. Her essence has only been transferred into my alter ego, Serena Tsukino."

"None of this make any sense, stop speaking in riddles! I don't care who you are, just tell me the truth!" Kaiba was at the end of his patience and it was overwrought by Serenity's sphinx-liked speech.

"The truth lies in the heart ... it had always been about what is inside. Perhaps, I should start at the beginning. The balance of the world had always been dictated by the powers of the Millennium Items. Such items had been passed down to the members of the High Court and those who had pledged their loyalty to the Pharaoh and his family. Even the sister to the Pharaoh is not excluded in this balance."

As she spoke, the glow of the orb intensified as images from over five millennia ago appeared before them. "My brother and I were very close. I certainly got my brother into trouble with my antics but always my brother would be the protector. When Yami finally ascended onto the throne, I am bonded by not only loyalty but also love for the Pharaoh. Yet, always we would bear the burden of maintaining the balance. Not only did we inherited the throne but also the powers of the Sun and Moon, titles that were passed onto only a brother-sister of the throne."

Serenity paused to let the information hang in the air. Yami stood spellbound by the news of this past. He studied the girl before him and sought for the resemblances that would indicate their heritage. Dreams of a young girl and the Egyptian dancer appeared in his mind. Still, he was further intrigued by the rest of her tale.

Next to him, Kaiba grunted and crossed his arms but he made no other comment aloud. The implications were clear though, the older man was also anxious for the rest of the tale. Serenity continued as the image in the orb changed again. "Kaiba, you must wonder where you fit into the story upon the hieroglyphics. You grew up with us in the Court. We fought mercilessly and always it was Yami who had mediated our fights. You being the older of the three of us left to go into training with the Order to study the ancient scriptures. It was many years later that I returned from the journey across the desert. I came upon to find that you had taken the title as the High Priest to the Pharaoh, subject to the Millennium Rod. No longer were you a childhood playmate, but an enigmatic figure emerged from the nights. I never knew the exact moment that I fell in love with you but I did nonetheless despite the Order, which forbidden the commitment of a Goddess to a mortal."

Yami turned toward Kaiba hoping to gauge his reaction but the older man's expression was guarded. Before Yami could continue with his line of thought, he was once more interrupted by the sound of Serenity's voice. "You, Kaiba was dictated by the ancient scriptures and its callings to serve and protect the Pharaoh. You too, knew the powers which govern between mortals and immortals. Hearts are fickle, but in the end, you could not help who you love. We kept the relationship a secret from everybody especially the Pharaoh though it pained me to turn against my own brother. Then, we came up with a plan for me to grant the powers of immortality. I shall send upon my graces and combined with the powers of the Millennium Rod, but the powers were not enough so I took that of the Millennium Puzzle. Surely, two Millennium items and that of a Goddess was enough. However, we never accounted for the fact that only the wielder could call upon the Millennium Puzzle. Yami found out and was left with no choice but to challenge Kaiba in a duel for the disloyalty and for my honour."

She closed her eyes in remembrance as she was caught up in her tale. Still, she was determined to perform her duty. "No doubt even now, you are both exceptional duelists. The battle came to a showdown of the Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Yami was slightly ahead and as he combined the powers of the Dark Magician and that of the Millennium Puzzle. I could not stand idly and watch as none could overcome the power of the Solar Guardian. I intercepted the attack, once more betraying my brother, the powers that binds us. By interfering with the duel, I had shamed the rules which govern these ancient games and dishonour Kaiba as a duelist. At that moment, the representatives of the Order appeared, for no longer could my deeds be left unpunished. I was stripped of my powers except for my identity as the Goddess of the Moon. Instead, a curse was laid upon me to bear the weight of the truth while those of the Pharaoh and the High Priest was wiped away until the balance could be restored. My essence was trapped in the card and locked away in the Millennium Item in my territory in the heavens ..."

The images of the orb dissipated as Serenity focussed her attention upon the two men before her. "The truth has once again been revealed. Now, the choice is yours whether to lift this curse. I ask for your forgiveness and it is only in your powers to make the right sacrifice. Without both of your consent, I shall abandoned the rest of my powers and returned to the heart of the cards to lay dormant until I am summon in a duel."

There was only silence afterwards. What can one say at such as massive revelation? Their memories were slowly flood in like waves rushing against the shore, one by one as those pieces filled up to make a larger picture. Keys were handed to them to unlock more memories and with each one, they experienced each emotion once more.

Here was the woman before them, who sacrificed much for love, leading to a betrayal. For Yami, that demise was fresh in memory but he could not forget the gentle soul that his sister was. At the same time, he could not forsake the loneliness afterwards as his soul inhabited that of Yugi's. He thought about the balance of the order ... what is life without love and friendship? How could you balance evil without goodness, the darkness in the absence of lights, the sun without the moon? Was the so-call order justifiable when the one thing in the universe that you cannot control is the heart? All Yami ever yearned for is the past ... some remnant so he could move on towards his future. Here was his link ... "You shall my forgiveness, Serenity of the Moon, of the High Court, of my blood."

Kaiba was silent in contemplation. He felt the powerlessness of the situation. Love ... could he forsake the present and returned to the past? Is he ready?

"Even now, you question yourself, Kaiba and your past. Do you not understand that it is who you are? I do not need your forgiveness, but I need for you to be true to your heart. What does it tell you? We stand at the crossroads. If you choose to move forward, then do so wholeheartedly and learn to accept everything especially your past. What happened five thousand years ago isn't a simple story but it is an integral aspect of you. If you choose not to, then I cannot sway your decision. I shall ceased to exist and all this will merely be a passing dream."

All his life, Kaiba only counted on himself and his sole abilities to work out everything in the end. He strived in perseverance, integrity and resilience. That is what he had and to look into his heart, that was too dangerous. He chose the one path that his mind dictated, when he said, "Then I choose to forget."

She bowed in acquiesce, her lips trembled slightly before she murmured, "As the bearer of the truth, I have accepted your choice. When you woke up once again, all this will be no more. I transfer all my remaining powers to you, my Pharaoh and my brother. I shall be with you in spirit within your Millennium Puzzle. Treasure the memories for that is your wish ..." She slowly dissolved into the card. The picture was the same with only one minor change, she no long held a glowing orb. Instead the object emerged and into Yami's Millennium necklace as the two remaining occupants also disappeared.

_End of Chapter 6_

* * *

I am so thankful for readers and their continual support. I am happy to say that there is only one or two more chapters left to this fic, depending on how long it is when I get around to typing it up. Be sure to leave a review and I will try my hardest to post the remaining parts. Anyways, until then, much love and peace! 


	7. Chapter 7

_Curse in the Heart of the Cards_

_by: Eyes-of-Pearl_

**Rating:** G

* * *

_Chapter 7_

When Yami next opened his eyes, he was back in Yugi's room. The most surprising thing was that he no longer needed to inhabit the young boy's body for survival. Yami believed that it attributed to the new powers at his disposal. Yes ... he recalled every detail. From now and the days to come, he shall revisit those memories and at times, shared with Yugi, Joey and Tea.

He thought of Kaiba as well, but he knew that Kaiba had made his own choice. Whether Yami agreed with those choices was a different matter, but he was content, though it was bittersweet. There were those memories of a girl who would never return except when summoned as a figure in a card. No, Yami was satisfied for he had discovered much of his past and was ready for the future.

* * *

Time shift: a couple weeks later

Kaiba had been working ceaselessly on L4 along with Quatre on the new prototype for the duelling system. If possible, Kiba submerged further into his work. His ideas were ingenious and ambitious. His attitude was more curt but he was undeterred in his course and was already making plans for Kaibaland, a dream that he had erected for Mokuba since they were kids.

Speaking of dreams ... he had strange ones of desert sands, of golden halls, of enticing smiles. They were lucid dreams, between wakefulness and the realm of sleep. He thought little of them as they became hazy and faded with the weeks. Even in the solitude of his office and the pattering of the rain, the images became only a lingering presence in the back of his mind. He talked to nobody about what was in his thoughts, so instead he focussed on something tangible: his work. Kaiba was satisfied as he poured his energies into the planning.

It was one of those times when he was studying some unfinished blueprints that he caught Quatre's voice outside. "Amy, I had a really nice time. Sorry, I had to cut it short."

"Don't worry about it, Quatre. I'll call you after I land on Earth," replied a feminine voice, presumably Amy.

Kaiba rummaged his thoughts for the name, Amy. It sounded familiar but for the life of him, he could not remember where he had heard it before. His thoughts of the last few weeks were a blur but Kaiba gave up trying to distinguish between dreams and reality, instead he found himself listening to the conversation outside.

There was a moment of silence before Kaiba heard Quatre's voice again. "Heero, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, it's nice to see all of you but why do I get the feeling that I may not like this one bit."

"C'mon Quatre, you know these three with their moods. Honestly, I just want the best for y'all," answered a cheery male voice. Again, there was silence before the same voice said, "Geez, can't you guys take a joke?"

The comment was followed by Quatre interfering by directing his friends into his office and Kaiba heard no more. The auburn-haired man returned to his work before him. Silence reigned until he once again heard Quatre's voice. "Guys as much as I appreciate you coming over, I already made my choice. I love Amy. Yes, I do. Be happy for me. This is what we worked so hard for. Doesn't that count for taking a chance?"

It wasn't long that a murmur could be heard, "Follow your heart then."

"Yeah, listen to Trowa. I'm all for this, Quatre," said the previous upbeat voice.

"Emotions make you weak, Quatre, but you still have humanity," came a monotonous voice.

That comment was second by another, "Well if Heero agrees, then ... You fight well, fight for your heart. Nataku will be with you."

"Thanks Wufei. All of you, thank you," replied the grateful blonde.

Kaiba ventured out to see what was going on. He was curious as to who Quatre was talking to. As the metal automatic doors of his office opened, he realized that the four friends were on their way out. The tallest one with one of his eyes covered by his chestnut-coloured hair was in the front. He was followed by a Chinese man who was shaking his head at his companion, one with a long braided hair. Finally, Kaiba locked eyes with the one with messy brown hair and emotionless prussian blue eyes. No words of acknowledgeable were spoken, and then they were gone.

Quatre noticed that Kaiba was standing there but without a word, the older man returned to his office. Quatre had wanted to talk to Kaiba for awhile now, but the moment never seemed right. Kaiba was burying himself further into work and building his personal empire. Quatre was not proud of the success that Kaiba Corp and Winner Corp had found themselves, but the blonde simply felt that Kaiba was being increasingly introverted.

Quatre thought back not so long ago when Kaiba first came to L4. They had attended a Charity Gala at the museum that was featuring various Egyptian hieroglyphics. Quatre had met up with Dr. Amy Mizuno. They had immediate chemistry and settled into a discussion of ranging intellectual topics but something had happened to Kaiba since then. Kaiba was staying later and later in the office and no matter how early Quatre came in, Kaiba was always there first.

Now, instead of returning to his office, Quatre followed Kaiba into his. Upon entering, he found the said occupant standing in front of the windows with his back to the door. Kaiba had seen the blonde's entrance from the reflection of the glass and grunted in greeting. Neither of them began the conversation with Kaiba starring out the window and Quatre wandering around the spacious, yet barren office.

"So Winner, who were they? It certainly didn't appear to be a social call." Kaiba finally asked from his spot by the windows.

Quatre wasn't sure what question to expect but he supposed that one was as good as any. "They are friends, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang and Heero Yui. They worked for the Preventers," said Quatre.

Again, Kaiba got a sense of deja vu but instead he said, "And what did they want?"

Quatre stiffened slightly at the 'interrogation'. "It was more or less a social call. I did get security checked out. Did they bother you at all?"

Instead of answering, Kaiba replied by saying "You know one of them said that emotions make you weak. He could not be more right."

Quatre sensed that Kaiba was on the verge of disclosing whatever was plaguing him for the last couple of weeks. Kaiba continued, "Emotions are dangerous if you base your action on them. It takes a competitive drive, the sureness of the mind, it is about analyzing each strategy as a precise move. There can be no room for failure."

"I think that it is important to have aim, one can't be blinded by the sole drive for ambition alone. One needs a purpose for loving, true living to enjoy life in all its facets. Life is never easy and often can't be explained systematically and logically. Sometimes, your mind can't decide. It is internal. It is about your heart wants."

_Follow your heart ... what does it want?_ Kaiba thought of those words, ones given by one of the Preventers as they echoed those from fragmented dreams. It struck to the heart of his fears and uncertainties. Kaiba was one to take risks but is he willing to gamble his heart?

Quatre spoke through Kaiba's contemplations. "I love Amy and we're both willing to make it work. There are things in the past that will always be a part of me. It is inescapable but I can't change the person that I am. I can only compromise but I know one thing that I can't compromise is my heart. You can't help who you love, Kaiba."

Seeing the unresponsive stance, Quatre continued on, "You don't believe me?"

At his pause, Kaiba turned and stared at his young business partner. "Kaiba, I never told any outsider this ...I was a solider during the Eves Wars. I killed people, colonies and mobile suits. It is never easy to bear the pain alone. We all need friends, Kaiba."

It was as far as Quatre was going to disclose. After all, there was security to maintain the identity of the Gundam Pilots. He hoped the knowledge would help Kaiba decide whatever he wanted in his heart. Quatre would not and could not be the one to decide for him.

To say the least, Kaiba was shocked to hear Quatre's admission. Quatre would be the last one that anybody would suspect in having anything to do with the wars. Then again, nobody would think that he was a High Priest to the Pharaoh of Egypt 5000 years ago.

When those thoughts escaped his unconsciousness, he knew them to be true. Like Quatre, who would have thought ... He had to look inside himself to determine if love is worth taking a chance in the chaos of this world. He had been independent for so long. He had wanted to become the best duellist because he had wanted to escape the very image of his stepfather, to be himself. He had kept running for so long that he had lost sight of what he was running from. Is it too late to find what he had lost? Then, he looked at the blonde before him and said, "You know Winner ..."

"I know, Kaiba. Good luck."

Quatre saw the moment of epiphany that passed through the older man's eyes. There need to be no words because Kaiba was too stubborn not to get what he wants.

Kaiba made his way to the upper level of the Winner building to one of his own private floors. There, he retrieved a single titanium plated briefcase which contained his duelling deck and disk. Then, he journeyed upwards to the roof. From the inner pockets of his trenchcoat, he pulled out a remote control. After pressing the button, the roof disassembled and a small sized plane in the shape of the Blue Eyes emerged.

Kaiba settled into the cockpit and with a single destination in mind, he took off for Domino City.

* * *

Yami visited the museum on its last night of the Egyptain exhibit. The events of the last weeks seemed to have been erased from everyone's mind as nobody seems to remember a certain Dr. Serena Tsukino. Only Dr. Amy Mizuno was there to coordinate the event. Announcements of the Charity Gala advertised the appearance of Quatre Rebarba Winner and Seto Kaiba from their recent business merger. Yami wondered as he did many times before this, how much Kaiba remembered from the last weeks, if at all. Putting the thought aside, he meandered through the various artifacts.

Then, just as quickly to his surprise, Yami found himself face to face to the one and only Seto Kaiba. "Kaiba, what are you doing here?"

The azure eyes bored into his when Kaiba said, "You still remember, don't you ... the girl that is fading from my dreams. We knew her."

Yami tried to downplay the shock from his face before he countered, "I thought you want to forget the past. That is what you want ..."

Walking away, Yami was taken aback when he heard Kaiba's reply. "I can't forget my heart. Yami, can you?"

"What did you say?" In all the times that they had encountered, Kaiba had always referred to him as Yugi, never Yami, no matter which form he was in. Now...

Kaiba simply said in his defiant voice, "You heard me."

"What made you change your mind after all this time."

"I don't know what happen from the time that I came to L4 till now. It is liked being caught between waking and dreaming. You don't know what you feel is real or simply part of your imagination. Day by day, I feel like I am losing a part of something that I cannot tangibly grasp again. All I have is this card ... even now it haunts me, taunting me with its secrets."

Yami stared at the 'Betrayal's Demise' card and looked to Kaiba and said, "Are you ready for those secrets, Kaiba?"

_End of Chapter 7_

* * *

It is a horrible place to stop but I had to sometime because the chapter is getting a bit long. The next one will be the final one, I promise and maybe you'll see why I cut it off here. Please r/r and leave me comments. I take constructive criticisms, so until next time ... 


	8. Chapter 8

_Curse in the Heart of the Cards_

_by: Eyes of Pearl_

**Rating**: G

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing and Yugioh belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

**Previously:**

Yami visited the Egyptian Exhibit and found himself face to face with Seto Kaiba who had vague memories of his encounter from the last couple of weeks. At the moment of epiphany, Kaiba once again found himself at a choice as he said,

"I don't know what happen from the time that I came to L4 till now. It is liked being caught between waking and dreaming. You don't know what you feel is real or simply part of your imagination. Day by day, I feel like I am losing a part of something that I cannot tangibly grasp again. All I have is this card ... even now it haunts me, taunting me with its secrets."

Yami stared at the 'Betrayal's Demise' card and looked to Kaiba and said, "Are you ready for those secrets, Kaiba?"

**Presently:**

So here they were once again facing off at the tip of the balance. It was Kaiba's destiny on the line. It was his choice. Few people ever get a second chance or is willing to gamble for one. For once, Kaiba thought not of his future ambitions or what he wanted for Kaiba Corp, instead he conjured up the voice of Quatre, Yami and of the lingering dreams from his memory. He looked to his heart and finally stared hard at the once-upon Pharaoh of Egypt.

"Then you know what to do," came the reply.

With precise movements, Kaiba and Yami simultaneously assembled their decks into the duelling disk. The first card that Kaiba drew was the 'Betrayal's Demise' card. He called forth the incantation that he noticed at the edge of the card. The words were spoken in the language that came second nature to him. As each word was spoken, they glowed in illuminance and danced before them.

The figure from the card emerged and answered mechanically and dutifully, "You have summoned me from my ancient realm. The truth you seek and answers I shall grant with a price. What shall be your sacrifice?"

Next, Kaiba drew out one of his three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards and said, "As the High Priest, Servant to the Pharaoh, I shall sacrifice the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Beside him, Yami in turn and drew out one of the most powerful monsters in his deck. Without checking the image on the card, he knew what it was as he said, "As the Pharaoh of Egypt, the Solar Guardian, Holder of the Millennium Puzzle, I shall sacrifice the Dark Magician!"

5000 years ago, the Pharaoh and his servant had battled with these ancient monsters. It was their final duel before everything was changed and the Order laid their curse. It seems rather fitting that these monsters will be sacrificed for the restoration for truth and honour.

The figure bowed in acceptance of the sacrifice. With a twirl of her sceptre, two cauldrons appeared and in them, the monsters were accepted. The figure spoke again, "Though your sacrifice is noble, the power that was once lose must now be returned. What powers you possess should be given to beseech the Order."

There was a slight confusion as to the ambiguity of her words until ...

Yami held up his Millennium Puzzle and shouted, "Here I shall release the Powers of the Moon to her Goddess and sole Sovereign as the powers once given shall now be returned."

Then without a spoken command, the Millennium Rod appeared in Kaiba's right hand. "Here I bestowed the powers from the Millennium Rod as token for the Order."

In acknowledgement, the ceiling above them poured forth an array of light. Mirages of the Blue Eyes and Dark Magician appeared. A single blue orb and a purple globe was retrieved from the respective monsters and their powers was absorbed into the maiden below. Then a swirl of golden ribbons was shot into the sceptre that she held. A forcefield enveloped her until the last remnants of magic dissipated.

The two men turned away from the magnitude of magic put on display before them. When they looked forward again, they saw a single girl laying faced down on the floor. She was changed now from her formal robes. Her golden hair fanned out from beneath her. As the two men cautiously approached, she got up slowly from the ground and turned around to meet them. Her countenance had not changed much from the picture on the playing card. Her eyes was still the colour of the torrent seas and ever-mysterious. Yet, there was a hint of fear and uncertainty.

They starred at each other for awhile, nobody knew what to say under the circumstance. It was not everyday not a young girl has been resurrected from a playing card into the present world. There is no valid justifications or a clear explanation. Yet, one must wondered why they did what they did.

For Yami, those reasons were uncomplicated. She is his sister, five millennia does not change that fact. He have been alone for so long now and whatever hurt he had felt before seem insignificant. She had betrayed him, yes, that is certain. Times have changed now. They were no longer the Pharaoh and Princess of the Egyptian Court. They still possessed magic and the cards are still there. What powers do they have on the world that they now lived on? Whatever that may be, five millennia is too long of a wait to be reunited with your own flesh and blood.

Perhaps, she had seen the reassurance in her brother's eyes. Without a word, the blonde-haired girl rushed forward and swept Yami in her embrace. Yami was surprise by her actions but he only adjusted slightly to the added weight. He was speechless when she called him "Brother."

"Serenity," he murmured. She hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "for betraying you. We are family ..."

Yami slowly release his hold on the girl in front of him and said, "Times are different now. I don't care about that anymore. I want my sister back, just don't get yourself locked up for another 5000 years and I'll forgive you."

With a laugh, the mood suddenly got brighter. The siblings shared a look before Serenity turned to the auburn hair man next to her brother. "Kaiba."

"Tsuki ..."

"Even now, you can't say my name properly," she retorted.

He leaned in closer with his lips hovering inches on top of her but she did not close the difference. Instead, she stood stoically with one of her eyebrows arched before turning her head away. Kaiba reached out and grabbed her by the waist to stop her from leaving. He spun her around to face him before kissing her long and hard. His lips brutally ravishing her before pulling abruptly away. With his breath hitching, he said, "I always get what I want. Nothing can stop me, you know this." Without waiting for a reply, he assaulted her lips again.

Kaiba may not be easiest person to get along with and his intentions are never clear to the person who does not know him well. Like Yami, he had been isolated and alone for much of his life. Success at the top of the pinnacle often comes at a price and for Kaiba, it was the loss of companionship. With that loss, he had also sacrifice a part of himself, a chance to love and friendship.

It is a fact of life that the greatest challenge is to overcome those internal barriers that we have in our hearts. Are we willing to let those mistakes and failures dictate the course of our lives. Are we ready to change? Only we as individuals have the power to do so.

This was a journey of self-discovery on Kaiba's part where in the end, he realized that he could sacrifice a part of himself without completely losing his identity.

Now as Yami looked on, Kaiba was completely oblivious to all else except for the woman he was currently kissing. Yami was debating whether to be happy or overprotective for his sister. 'Perhaps, I should challenge him for my sister's honour' he thought. Looking at the scene before him, he felt a sense of calm washing over him. A genuine smile appeared on his face at the thought that the curse of the past has been lifted and that they were truly free.

_The end_

* * *

**AFTERWORD BY THE AUTHOR**

I thank you a million times for those who stick with this fic to the end and to the new readers who happened to stumble upon it. It is hard to juggle school and everything else and still have time to type out fics. I know it has been confusing at points and other parts need some further elaboration. You may have noticed that the last chapter took a slightly different style. I had tried to incorporate the reasons as to why the characters did what they and the direction of the fic.

As said, this is in introspection into Kaiba as a person. He is a complex character to write about and I had tried to capture of th essence of that enigma in him. He is ambitiously stubborn but his one obstacle is himself and his own fears about the past. Ultimately, I think that he has to look inside himself and acknowledge the emotions he had suppressed in his heart.

For Yami's character, I think I had added more detail about him as I typed up the chapters. Throughout, I had drawn similarities and differences between him and Kaiba. Yami sought for his past while Kaiba ran from it, yet they are brought together because of Serenity. I didn't go into detail as to their relationship as the Pharaoh and the High Priest. I would say that it is mostly a master and servant and respect for the hierarchy.

I took a different spin on Serenity / Serena Tsukino's character. She takes a supporting role almost and appears briefly in the beginning and ending. She is powerful, that has not changed from the original series of SM. In this fic, she is using those powers for personal gain, for love but she defies the Order and that of her destiny. Throughout SM, Serenity doesn't fight against destiny and the role that she plays in it. In this fic, she did because she wants to be with the person that she loves. Of course, I didn't go into the detail in regards to Serenity & Yami and Serenity & Kaiba's relationships. It is really up to the readers to decipher from the story whether it was justify or not.

This is supposed to be a crossover with GW as well, although it was predominantly YGO. Quatre was very interesting to write about. He served almost as a conscience for Kaiba, the 'heart'. Most of the conversation between Kaiba and him led to a revelation or some sort of a change. Essentially, Quatre is the one who puts things into perspective. His relationship with Amy is an indirect correlation between Serenity and Kaiba. Of course, there is no elaboration between Quatre and Amy, but the implications were there. As for the rest of the GW boys, they made a brief appearance, just some food for thought as I compare Kaiba with the pilots. Again, thanks for reading, until later ...


End file.
